Drunk
by Wanderingnote
Summary: Otto's sick in bed. The Profeesor comes in and gives him the medicine and only to find out it's.... wine? What in the world could happen? :D
1. Happy Time

Disclaimer: I do not own H.I.V.E it belongs to Mark Walden.

Summary:

I got inspired by my addiction to seeing characters drunk XD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Otto laid there in bed feeling as though he was about to die. He kept turning and moving on his bed, uncomfortable at the thought. He stared at the ceiling, trying to recall all that has happened to him. When he remembered all the encounters that he had most of them were him almost dying. _The boy who was able to survive through the impossible will now die because of a cold. _He smirked at the thought. He sighed, he felt pathetic.

There was a sudden beep; Wing entered the room where his "dying" friend laid.

"Otto, are you considering the thought that you might be dying?" Wing said smiling at Otto who seems to be helpless.

"yeah…" he said sheepishly and like a sick puppy.

_The fever really is starting to get to his head. Otto will never think of something as stupid as that._ Wing thought to himself. Otto can't die because of a common cold…. Could he?

Professor Pike entered the room holding in his hand what seems to be medicine, but it was oddly larger than it should be and it also had a shape that is not normal for a medicine bottle; maybe Otto really was going to die. Wing stepped out of the room. The professor was about to begin to examine Otto, and for some odd reason Otto didn't want to go to the infirmary either or let nurses come in and check up on him, so Professor Pike was forced to do it himself, he is one of few teachers Otto trusts.

Wing decided to head to the common room to meet up with Shelby and Laura.

"So has he really lost it?" Shelby said before she got a sip from her drink. She was excited to hear that the genius has finally gone cuckoo.

"Unfortunately… yes" Wing's face looked sullen.

"Let's visit the crack." Laura said preparing her camera. "I want to blackmail him once he gets better" An evil grin appeared on her face. They were afraid of the grin on her face. She was also emitting a strange aura.

"I guess we should…" Wing and Shelby walked away while Laura followed them as she prepared her camera.

Wing stepped in front of his room and opened the door. Everyone's jaws dropped as they saw the sight before them.

Otto was cuddling to Professor Pike, mumbling something about Wing. The professor was annoyed with Otto and tried to remove him. Otto turned his head towards the door He loosened his grasp of the Professor and jumped towards Wing.

"Wing~!". He said jumping towards him with a smile. Wing's face was filled with shock. He had no time to react. He looked like the living dead as Otto stuck himself unto him.

"Wing~! I missed you soooooooo much" Otto sounded like a five year old that waited all day for his mom to come home.

They all froze. They never knew Otto was like that in the first place. Shelby and Laura awoke from their shock.

"What happened to Otto?!". Shelby was still shocked. Her voice was nervous. She has NEVER seen Otto like this before let alone imagine him like this. Laura remembered the camera in her hand and started taking pictures of Wing's saddest but Otto's seemingly happy moment.

"It seems that the medicine I brought for Mr. Malpenese was actually wine." The professor now sat on the floor panting, tired from the war he had with Otto.

While Shelby and Laura were bickering with the professor Otto looked at Wing he did not seem happy. He let go of Wing, Wing did not move an inch, the look on his face didn't show that he was relieved at all, Otto must have really done a lot to him. He grabbed the bottle of wine from the floor and shoved the bottle into Wing's mouth. The three stopped their fight, waiting for Wing's reaction. Wing let out a little chuckle until it grew louder and louder. The laugh sounded like the classic evil villain laugh.

"W-W-Wing are you alright?" Shelby said as she walked towards Wing. She stretched out her hand towards him.

"I'm fine you witch!" He said as he slapped her hand away. Shelby stood there in shock. Otto noticed the sad look Shelby had on her face. So he then again got he bottle of wine and forced the liquid down Shelby's throat. _How much wine is in there?! _

"Now I shall commence my plan on world domination. MWAAHHHH HAHAHAH!!!!" Wing has now gone over to the dark side.

"Don't be sad Shelby here drink this it's MAGIC~!" Otto said while forcing some of the wine into her. _Magic?!_ Laura thought to herself. Otto has indeed gone nuts. And she was there to witness and document that moment forever. Laura's face turned towards Shelby, who she doesn't know the state she's in when she's drunk. In her mind she made a list of everyone's states when their drunk.

Otto: retarded

Wing: Evil

Shelby: ????

Suddenly Shelby wiped some of the wine that spilled on her cheek, and started laughing. Her laughter sounded like a proud old man happy about who knows what. Laura sighed. The world has ended. She noticed Otto looking at her holding the bottle of wine tightly. While an evil grin appearing on is face. She knew she had to get out or else all hell would break lose.

She ran as fast as she could out the room. Her plan torn to pieces when Shelby and Wing grabbed hold of her and pinned her down. Otto had an evil grin on he slowly tipped the bottle of wine while Shelby forced Laura's mouth open, Laura drank all of the remaining wine. Professor Pike remained there observing the students. He started to run when he sensed the three students coming towards them as they left the other. Oddly enough he escaped their clutches. He doesn't know what would happen next but he knew he had to report to Dr. Nero, IMMEDIATELY.

Dr. Nero and the Professor ran towards the said room. They were both afraid about what was going to happen. They even brought sleepers. Drunken children are unpredictable. The teachers prepared to fire once they opened the. Once the door allowed them to enter they were shocked by the scene.

They were fighting like five year olds. They stood at the doorway unable to move. They eavesdropped on their conversation.

"I said got off me you twit!" Wing said while shoving Otto off of him.

"I don't wanna~!" Otto said while trying to hug Wing.

"That is SOOOO GROSS. Like get it away from me." Laura said walking to the nearest corner, running away from Shelby who held a Dung Beetle in her hand.

"It pretty. Laura touch." She approached her with the beetle.

"What do we do now, Dr.? The children have gone mad." The professor said preparing his sleeper.

Dr. Nero placed his hand in front of the Professor signalling to seize fire. "Let them be. Grab a camera and document this moment. Once they see this it will be punishment enough." The Professor left the room. He watched the students continue they're fight.

"Wing I LOVE you~!" Otto tried landing a kiss on Wing's cheek.

"Let GO!!!" None of them were willing to end the fight.

"Lookie Wing. It _pretty~" _Shelby approached Wing and shoved the beetle to his face.

"EWWWWWW GET IT AWAY!!! GET IT AWAYYYYYYY!!!!" Wing ran to the corner opposite to the one Laura was at.

The Professor entered the room looking tired. The headmaster placed the camera on the desk, turning it on and leaving it on.

"Let's take our leave Professor." They exited the room. The Professor remained tired but the headmaster had a smile on his face.

:D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lazyfool14: I know it's weird but it's the way I wanted it to be.


	2. Punishment

Lazyfool14: This is their punishment!

Chapter 2: Punishment

Normal POV

The room was quiet, all the noise from earlier, was washed away and replaced by snores and soft mumbles. Otto began to wake up, slowly, as his eyes began to adjust to the light.

A burning pain in is head arrived when he came to consciousness. His hand jolted towards his head only ending useless, his arms and legs were tied together by a white cloth of some sort.

A weird beep was heard to signal that someone has entered the room he laid down on the floor, pretending to be asleep. He shut his eyes closed pretending to be asleep. He was in unknown territory, facing against who knows what. A small chuckle was heard. The chuckle sounded familiar it was dark and deep. It was none other than Nero. His eyes opened and widened in shock. He always knew Nero was evil but he never knew how evil the man was.

"Ah it seems that you have awoken Mr. Malpenese." He knelt in front of Otto staring at him and waiting for any sudden reaction.

"You monster! What are you planning on doing?! Where's Wing, Shelby and Laura?! " Otto stood up face-to-face with the man. The adrenalin caused the hangover to pause for a moment.

"Mr. Malpanese I have no intention of whatsoever I only intend to punish you, because of you inadequate behaviour. And as for you friends they are over there" He directed his hand towards them. They were lying down on the other side of the room and in the same state as Otto, tied up. "As you can see no harm has been done to them" His voice was calm with no lies at all.

"What do you mean by 'inadequate behaviour'? And why the heck am I tied up? " His hangover returned causing him to wince in pain.

"Well Mr. Malpanese that will answer your question." He stood up and walked towards the door. "Oh. And do not try to escape I have set up video cameras here to make sure of that. I shall return once all of your companions have woken up." And with that he walked out of the room.

'_Why does my head ache so hard. Think Otto. Try to remember._ Pictures of events that occurred flew through his head. The memories of him in his 'drunk' state. Before he had time to dwell over what happened he heard Wing and the others wake up. He crawled towards them, slipping a few times.

"Wing are you alright?" Wing stood up looking as sick as ever.

"Otto…. Nghhh… What happened? Why does my head hurt? And why the am I tied up?"

"I'll explain everything later right now we need to escape. Nero's planning something and I don't know what it is but I'm sure it's evil." Wing leaned on Otto He started snoring a little.

"Give me five more minutes" And he continued his sleep.

Otto shoved Wing from himself, making him land on the floor with a loud thump.

"There's no time for sleeping! Right now we need to wake up Laura and Shelby and find a way to escape" although his voice was in a whisper it sounded firm and like a command.

"Fine" Wing crawled towards Shelby like a worm and began waking her up.

"Good" Otto smiled at Wing, he always had such a bad attitude in the morning. Otto crawled towards Shelby and woke her up. They formed a circle in order to discuss the plan about their escape. Unfortunately Nero entered the room with a smirk on his face.

"Wonderful, everyone has woken up, we may now begin the punishment. H.I. if you may."

A screen slowly fell down and was hung by two black poles. It stood beside Nero as he chuckled. A few men came in and carried them to grey seats that stood in front of the large screen. They were placed there and were further more strapped to it, making their escape impossible.

"What do you plan to do to us? Make us watch Teletubbies till we cry?" Otto said towards Nero and smirked.

"NO Mr. Malpanese your punishment is far MORE worse than that." Nero walked to the front of the screen as Otto gulped due to the sound of Nero's cold dark voice.

"All of you must be wondering why you are all here, and why you are being punished." He grabbed a remote out of his pocket and pointed towards the screen. "I shall now present the reason for your… punishment." In a press of a button the room turned dark and all the events starting from the time Wing entered the room to the time they collapsed were presented before them. The men that bought them to their seats chuckled at the sight. Their jaws dropped. They were unsure if they should laugh or blush in embarrassment. Their eyes were glued to the screen diligently watching their underage drinking experience. After a few HOURS the video ended, their jaws still dropped and eyes still shocked.

"Do you now know the reason for this?" Nero smiled a small smile their actions during that time were hilarious.

"W-What's our punishment?" Otto said he was still shocked from the embarrassment while the others still stared at the screen.

"You're punishment is over Mr. Malpenese."

"WHAT?!" Wing, Laura and Shelby towards Otto .

"What do you mean our punishment is over!?" Shelby said.

"Your punishment is now done, no more than that. You may now return to your classrooms." The men grabbed knives out of their pockets and cut the cloth.

"So we're allowed to leave?" Laura said as she began removing the cloth from her body.

"I repeat you are allowed to leave." His voice was filled with anger and irritation.

"We will now take our leave. Let's go!" Otto said as he walked towards the door.

"Wait until you see the aftermath of the punishment" Nero whispered to himself as Shelby, the last from the four of them to get out, exited the room.


	3. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own this book. I own a **copy** of it though. :P Sorry if it sucks.

Sorry if it's late I was busy with another fanfic. FINAL CHAPTER

Chapter 3: Aftermath

~~~*O*~~~

"It's weird that Nero just let us off the hook just like that." Shelby said as they were passing by the quiet halls of H.I.V.E.

Laura walked passed Shelby and stood in front of her. "I beg to differ watching the video was fun but it was pure torture"

"Quit whining and hurry up we need to get to the infirmary, my heads burning like hell." Otto said, as he quickened his pace leaving the two girls behind.

The echoes of their footsteps ended when they reached the infirmary. It had two transparent doors that opens when it senses people in front of it, sending them to a desk with a nurse, busy with the computer.

"Excuse me miss, but do you have any pain killers?" Shelby said as she stepped towards the desk gesturing her hand to the four of them. The nurse raised her head. "Just wait-" When the nurse saw them her eyes widened in shock. Otto and the others turned towards each other, looking if there was something wrong with them.

"What's wrong?" There was curiosity in Shelby's eyes.

"N-nothing" The nurse tried to hold in her laughter as she grabbed the knob of the drawer and took the pain killers.

"Here you go and please leave, I'm very busy". She shoved the pain killers to Shelby and returned immediately to the computer. They walked tensely to the door and stepped out, hearing laughter immediately after they exited.

"What happened back there?" Otto said to Wing while Laura and Shelby continued their talk about the punishment.

"I guess something happened during the time we were…intoxicated to the time of our punishment." Wing said with a blank face. Students kept laughing as they passed by, they kept their face serious unsure of what to do. They continued walking to the common room, to get a glass of water to dink with their pain killers only to see Nigel and Franz.

"Shall we ask them?" Before Wing could respond to Otto's question, Otto had already ran to them, leaving Wing utterly dumbfounded.

"Hello Nigel, Franz." Otto said to them panting before he said it, and nodding to both of them when he mentioned their names.

"Oh. Hello-….pfftt… Otto, Wing." Nigel noticing Wing behind Otto, who came out of nowhere. Franz didn't say anything he only continued holding his laughter.

"Did anything happen while we were gone, as in weird or suspicious?" Otto said desperate to find out what was happened.

"N-nothing happened………..…excuse me" Franz turned to the back of Nigel's shoulder and laughed as quietly as he could.

"W-we got to g-go somewhere….s-see ya" Nigel said quickly turning away pulling Franz with him.

"S-see ya…." Otto said raising his hand as they ran as fast as they could, laughing as loud as possible. Otto turned to Wing.

"Now that was odd, the conversation ended pretty quickly." Otto said putting himself into a curious/ thinking position.

"I wonder if something really did happen, problem is no one's telling us why." Wing said doing the same position as Otto.

"Aye, we must get to bottom of this." Laura who had magically appeared said.

"First we must ask the person who has been with us from the time of our…." Laura said unsure of what to call the event.

"'intoxicated state'" Shelby said with a small glare.

"Yes, our 'intoxicated state to the time of our punishment" Laura said afraid of the consequences.

"Let us go to Nero." Otto said coldly. He hates the man, from the first of day o his stay at H.I.V.E to this moment and he will to the very end.

*~*~*~*

"Come in." Nero said as he spun in his chair awaiting the person or people who wish to talk to him. As he spun his chair towards whoever was in need of his presence He stood up from his seat and a grin appeared on his face, while pacing back and forth from his desk.

"Ah, Mr. Malpenese and company what brings you here?" He said enthusiastically.

Wing saw the irritated look on Otto's face. Before he had a chance of saying what ever came to his mind Wing had already stepped to the front.

"We wish to know what has happened during the events that happened earlier." Wing said his voice calm and even.

"For what reason may ask Mr. Fanchu?" Nero was beating around the bush, teasing Otto little by little.

"Everyone has been acting weird ever since we came back from our punishment, we suspect that you have something to do with it and we demand to know the answer." Shelby said with a stern stepping forward.

"Ms. Trinity all I did was play the video of your little 'event', what else could I have possibly done to have caused this predicament of yours?" He was defending himself, but there was no hint of weakening in his voice.

"Stop fooling around Nero and tell us what you've done! And don't lie either!" Otto said. His voice echoed around the room, causing tension in the air.

Dr. Nero cleared his throat, Otto's voice was loud and full irritation that it was shocking to him.

"As I have said Mr. Malpenese all I did was play your vid-" He stopped as the Contessa entered the room.

"Excuse me Max, but these students have been selling copies of Mr. Malpenese and friend's videos-" She stopped talking When she saw the said students in front of her.

"Contessa it seems that you have forgotten the rule to knock" His

"I'm sorry Max, but-I" She was panicking who knows what will happen to the person who has destroyed his scheme.

"You showed our video!?" All of them were in unison shouted at the man after finding out their little 'event' was shown to the whole school.

"I thought you said you only played the video? How could anyone else see it?" Shelby said angered as Otto and the others just stood there frozen as ice and as still as statues.

"Well technically Ms. Trinity, I only said I played the video, I did not state whom did I play it to" He said with all honesty.

"So now the whole school knows of this?" Wing said unsure of what to feel.

"Yes, please take you leave, I have a few urgent things to do."

And so they stepped out of the room continuing their humiliating and unforgettable life in H.I.V.E.

Lazyfool14: Hope you liked the fanfiction! R&R!


End file.
